


Miss Witch

by starlightmango



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute Jeon Jungkook, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jungkook is Tombo, Reader is Kiki, Studio Ghibli, Studio Ghibli References, i'm thinking of doing a whole ass ghibli series with our boys, kinda hard to read if you haven't seen the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmango/pseuds/starlightmango
Summary: The fanboy that's been bothering you is starting to wedge his way into your heart, but there's one problem. You have no idea if he's interested in you or your powers.BTS Ghibli AU where Jungkook is Tombo and you're Kiki <3
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Miss Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched all my favorite Ghibli movies and realized just how cute JK would be in Tombo's fit lmaooo

Her palms were sweating but she kept her grip on the broom and held her head up high. She couldn't let the people see their first witch stumble around nervously. **Especially after she almost caused three car accidents the first five seconds she's been in the city.**

"Miss Witch!" A familiar voice yelled, making her turn around. A brown haired, red cheeked boy was waving at her from a crowded car. "I'm the one who threw the police off your back! Hi!" Her eyes flitted from to his friends who were either smiling or gaping at her. She noted their sparkling eyes and realized they're the ones who were cheering her on while she made a mess of herself on her first encounter with city traffic. She managed a small smile at the overly excited boy.

"She's the most spectacular girl, you see," He explained to one of the boys, hand extended towards her. "You should've seen the way she flew through the cars!" She felt ridiculous now, as if she was an exotic animal being presented to a crowd of people for the first time. Ignoring the boy and his friends, she faced forward and walked faster.

"No, wait!" She feigned not being able to hear him and moved her feet faster, feeling her black cat's claws dig into her dress.

"Slow down.." He whispered to her. "You're being so rude to the boy."

"He hasn't even asked for my name." She mumbled.

* * *

"Miss Witch, oh my gosh, I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!" Y/N took a deep breath and held her grocery bags tighter. It's been 2 days since she last saw the brunet. "Do you want me to carry those for you?"

"I can do just fine.." She mumbled, stopping just as the light turned green. He stopped beside her, balancing himself on his bike with one elbow on the handle and his chin on his hand. He had a goofy smile on his face, as if he was so entertained with her company, even though he didn't know her name yet. "Is this all you do? Follow girls around?"

"Not at all." He answered, beaming at the fact that she addressed him. "You're a witch and I wasn't following you, I was just looking for you and was lucky enough to find you."

"Did it ever occur to you that asking for my name would be the proper thing to do first?" She asked, head straight ahead as she began walking again. The brown-haired boy stayed seated on his bike for a few seconds before he realized what she meant. He immediately pedalled to catch up with the witch who walked suspiciously fast for someone with two bulging grocery bags.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were old-fashioned." He said softly, biking next to her. "My name's Jungkook. Would you tell me yours?" He flashed her his most charming smile, bent on getting her name and her address before noon so he could pick her up for lunch tomorrow.

"Y/N." She answered, a bit too coldly for his liking. "I better go now, Jungkook. Nice to meet you." He blinked and watched her go into the famous bakery that supplied their aviator club parties.

* * *

"You and that Jungkook kid are getting along well, huh?" Asano teased as she helped her wrap up her 3rd delivery for the day.

"Asano.." She warned, feeling her face warm at the mention of his name. "He's a weirdo who thinks I'm the most fascinating thing next to airplanes because of my ability to fly." The baker laughed and combed her fingers through the pouting witch's hair.

"Oh, I'm sure he thinks you're interesting for other things." Asano reassured, opening the door for her. Hopefully, Y/N thought, because his attention was something ~~she did not want taken from her.~~ "He wouldn't be picking you up at 6 tonight if he didn't."

* * *

"Talk to me, please, **just speak to me**!" She cried, holding the black cat to her chest. He meowed up at her confusedly and fought to be let go. She gasped when his claws scratched at her skin and opened her arms in an instant. The black cat jumped out into the open window. "No, oh my gosh, no.."

She grabbed her broom and ran outside. She ignored Asano's calls for dinner and the rain whipping against her. She had to know if she was still worthy or not.

"Please, please.." Mounting the broom, Y/N held on and closed her eyes. A fresh batch of tears joined the rain on her face when she realized she wasn't flying.

* * *

"Good morning, ma'am." Jungkook greeted, noting the growing swell beneath the baker's dress. He inhaled deeply and caught the scents of the bakery, immediately hungry for the best pastries in all of town. "Your baby's one lucky kid to be able to grow up with two of the best bakers in the world."

Asano blushed and took his basket from him, filling it with the usual treats his family ordered from the shop.

"Stop it, Jungkook, you know you're not getting extra treats for it.." He laughed and looked behind the baker, noting his friend's absence. "Unless you're not expecting extra treats with that compliment?" It was his turn to blush now. Did Y/N tell her about him? Surely she did, they've been friends for almost seven months now.

"Just wondering why she isn't out here yelling at me to get out." He joked, heart clenching at the thought of how pretty she looked when she was annoyed at him.

"I'm afraid she's not feeling well, Jungkook." Asano sighed, sliding the pastry-filled basket over to him. "The girl braved through four deliveries last night, and with through a storm, too!" He suddenly felt guilty for being angry at her no-show last night. The embarrassment of making up excuses to the aviation club meant _jackshit_ to him if she wasn't feeling well.

"Oh.. Do you think she'll allow me to see her?" He asks, hopeful that the baker would say yes. The pregnant woman's sad eyes told him the answer he dreaded. 

* * *

"Good morning, valued custo--"

"Y/N! You're feeling better already?" Her eyes widened at the voice she missed so much. Was he worried about her? Asano did say he came over thrice this week to check on her. "I haven't seen you flying around lately."

**Flying**. "Oh, about that--" She tried, but he spoke too soon. Good. Y/N didn't want him to know what had happened to her.

"You know, the aviation club is holding, wait for it, another party this week!" He laughed at his own stupid joke. The ex-witch wished he didn't make her heart beat a little faster than it should. "I'm getting tired of making excuses for you, Y/N, my friends really wanna see you fly. Please. Friday at 6?"

There it is. The first tear escapes her eye. Many follow soon after. "I--" Her voice stops midway from the lack of things to say. What should she say? Should she tell him the truth? "Please don't call me anymore." She whispered, afraid that he'd hear her voice crack.

"Sorry?" Jungkook squinted, as if it would make him hear better. "I didn't catch that--"

His witch hung up. 

* * *

"The Dirigible.." She whispered, chest aching at the memory of her aviator speaking so animatedly about the huge blimp. "Is this happening now?"

"Yes!" The old maid shouted, gripping the remote in her wrinkled hands as she jumped around the living room. "I knew this would happen! Those damn captains think they're stronger than midsummer winds--" The black and white screen glitched for a few seconds before showing the blimp starting to float upside down, it's nose still lowered to the ground while the rest of its body floated away from land. The camera zoomed in on the nose which was still attached to the ground by a thin rope being pulled on by the crowd.

"Oh no," the reporter commentated. "The winds are far too strong and--" The three women, Y/N included, gasped as the Dirigible flew higher into the air and brought a few people who were holding onto the rope airborne as well. They immediately fell off, except for one stubborn boy who didn't know when to let go.

"Jungkook!" She yelled out, eyes immediately watering at the danger her idiot is putting himself through. "I have to go!" 

* * *

"You stupid, stupid boy!" She muttered to herself as she ran along the cobblestone street. People began pouring out of buildings to witness the Dirigible move slowly across the city, with one scared brunet holding on to the rope on its tip. "I should've went with you.."

A shriek caused her to stop. Jungkook barely missed a building as the blimp started to move faster. Her breathing stopped. She scanned the crowd for a certain item and breathed a sigh of relief when she found it.

_A broom_.

"I'll return it, I swear!" She yelled out, grabbing the street sweeper's broom before mounting it in the middle of the road. This was enough to pull everyone's attention away from the blimp.

"Please," she thought, willing her blood to follow her command, "Please let me save him." The feel of the ground beneath her feet disappeared and she took no time rejoicing in the fact that her power returned. She wouldn't mind never being able to fly again if it meant he wouldn't be put in any sort of danger. Y/N zoomed through the people and flew higher into the air to rescue her only friend.

* * *

"Hold on, son, and jump off as soon as we reach the clock tower!" Jungkook gritted his teeth and ignored the burning against his palms. He would've worn gloves if he knew what was going to happen. Oh, his mother was going to kill him.. **If he wasn't dead already.** Looking down at the city, he figured he would've loved the view if he wasn't fighting for his life. "The blimp's gonna--"

The clock tower keeper wasn't able to finish with the blimp crashing into the clock tower. The impact and the lack of helium caused the blimp to fall sideways. The sound of the Dirigible crashing onto the roof of an all girls' school shocked him so much that he almost let go of the rope that was keeping him from dying.

"Jungkook, take my hand!" He opened his eyes to see his witch flying towards him shakily. Jungkook noted the broom she was using and almost laughed, if it wasn't for the fact that he was a minute away from being dead. "Please!"

He reached out for her, but the broom she was using was too unstable. "I-I can't--" He croaked, body feeling far too exhausted to reach out to her. "Come closer.."

"I am, Jungkook," She sobbed, willing her broom to fly more smoothly. "Don't let go.."

His hand spasmed.

* * *

They were both crying by the time his feet touched the trampoline prepared by the firemen. Jungkook held onto her with both hands as she lowered him down to the people. He pulled her down with him and engulfed her in a hug, trying to convey his gratitude and his feelings into one move. His witch saved him!

"You saved my life.." He whispered to her, tightening his hold around her. "Thank you so much, Y/N." She sobbed and nuzzled into his neck.

Y/N said nothing and continued snuggling into him. Jungkook wouldn't complain.

"Miss Witch, Miss Witch!" The reporters called out. Sounds of cameras and people blended into one chaotic sound. His friends yelled out to him and asked for the chance to meet his witch. The people were screaming, clapping so loud that the memory of the blimp crashing onto the roof of the all girls' school paled in comparison. The want to introduce her to his friends and everyone else suddenly vanished. He put a hand behind her head and kept one arm around her waist, keeping her body and face tucked firmly against him.

Jungkook needed her all to himself right now.

* * *

In the silence of her room, they held each other. He kept his arms around her waist still and hers around his neck. The thought of almost losing him was enough for her to never let go of him ever again. Damn her stupid aviator and his weird love for all things that fly.

"I almost lost you." She hiccuped, pulling away from him to look into his eyes. "My powers came back just because I needed to save you.."

"You _lost_ them?!" He gasped, momentarily letting go of her in shock. The fear of being unwanted by him hit her like a sack of flour. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because y-you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore.." She managed to choke out. She felt him pull her against his body once more and reveled in the comfort of his arms and cologne. "Without my powers.. I don't think anyone would want me--"

"That's bullshit!" He declared, cupping her cheeks. "Is this why you've been pushing me away these past few days? You think I wouldn't want you anymore?" She nodded and he felt his heart break at this revelation. How could she think that?

"Because an aviator like you would want someone interesting. The only thing that makes me interesting is my ability to fly." She said, holding his wrists. "And there are plenty of those back in your club--"

"An aviator like me, huh?" He smiled at her warmly, leaning in to brush his nose against hers. "That's what an aviator like me would want. But have you ever wondered what a boy like me would want?" She stared up at him in confusion and Jungkook fought the urge to just kiss her and be done with it already. "A boy like me would only want you." He confessed, causing her breathing to stop.

"You're a girl, my girl, before you're a witch to me. You could lose your ability to talk and I wouldn't care, I'd still think you're the most irresistible thing in the entire world." He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. How could the thought of him not wanting her even cross her mind? She was all he thought about.

She smiled at him and embraced him once more. How was it that he always knew what to say to her? "Please mean what you say." She told him, tiptoeing so that her lips were a breath away from his. He immediately let go of her face to wrap her up in his arms.

"I mean it. Every word." He declared to her.

"Even when I'm being mean?"

" _Especially_ when you're being mean." She laughed at that and kissed him, feeling lighter than air when her lips touched his. Jungkook didn't even notice her levitate a few inches off the ground, too occupied with her touch.


End file.
